


What a Travesty!

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Could Be Considered Crack, Crushes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mind Control, Pining, Sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: Not that Tony had any complaints, but why was the man who was trying to conquer Earth so good looking!





	What a Travesty!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! There might be mistakes , so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Constructive criticism is not minded. Have a good day! :) 
> 
> P.S. I recommend not writing super late at night because the product is a piece of literature that you didn't think through to much at all and is a bit strange...

Not that Tony had any complaints, but why was the man who was trying to conquer Earth so good looking! When he first saw him in Stuttgart, Tony was tempted to ask him out. Villains were not supposed to be pretty, especially in sinfully form-fitting leather! But as soon as he started ranting about the inferiority of humans, Tony had to crush his dreams. What a travesty it was! He was exactly Tony’s type too! If he wasn’t such a bad person Tony would have taken him out on a date. 

On the plane back to SHIELD it was hard not to daydream about Loki. Loki’s soft lips finding his while Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s soft curls to pull him down deeper and longer. Tony pulled at the collar of his suit. Was it getting hotter in here or was it just him? It didn’t help that Tony was so near the beautiful god. Tony was mentally slapping himself on the wrist. He was the bad guy, you can’t have a crush on him. Evil and good don’t mix! The god seemed to be enjoying his discomfort, smirking at him revealing a perfect glittering smile that Tony wanted to kiss off his face. Tony’s cheeks heated underneath his gaze and tried not to stare. However, Tony caught a glimpse of what looked like a silent cry for help in those blue eyes but was interrupted by Thor’s arrival. 

Later at the Helicarrier Tony was happy that they didn’t put Loki in a cell with bars but a glass one that gave Tony a clear view to stare at Loki and fantasize all he wanted without anyone questioning. Loki was just too good looking to have the view marred by metal bars. When Loki was having an exchange with the Black Widow, Tony thought Loki looked so hot all smug and haughty that he tried not to drool. Tony was sad when Loki escaped because he had lost his chance to unashamedly watch Loki. 

When he appeared at Stark Tower, Tony was secretly elated he would get to talk with him! He had really hoped Loki would accept the drink so they could be friends and maybe even more later, but to Tony’s disappointment he refused and instead tried to control Tony. And when Tony was being held by the throat it was hard to be angry when one was slightly aroused by the power play (because Tony may or may not have a few kinks). If Tony wasn't so busy trying not to get killed during the invasion he may have stopped to admire the Leviathans and the portal machine. However, when Tony flew the nuke into the portal you would have thought his whole life flashed before his eyes but the only things that ran through his mind were, “If I didn’t want to bang Loki right now maybe I could actually take my impending death seriously.” For a guy who killed 80 people in two days, he was surprisingly hard to hate. So when it was over, Tony flinched when he saw Loki beaten into the ground in his floor no less. 

“I’ll take that drink now.”

Tony smirked.

“No seriously, I don’t want to die thirsty.”

Steve crossed his arms, “Your not in a position to make demands.”

“Coming right up Reindeer games!” chirped Tony. He poured him a shot of his good whiskey. 

“Tony!” said Steve exasperated. 

“What! I offered him one earlier, I’m a man of my word.” He handed Loki the drink who sat up albeit painfully and downed it in one go.

“Thanks” Loki handed the glass back. 

“No problem, Rudolph happy to help.”

Loki laid back down. 

“Brother!” Thor protested, “Please come with us easy we don’t want to fight you anymore.”

Loki closed his eyes, “Just let me die in peace Thor. I never wanted to fight you anyway.”

“What are you talking about Loki!”

“I was controlled you Oaf and you all were too dimwitted to notice! I tried to fail all best as I could. Now take the infinity stones far away so Thanos can never find them.” Loki sighed. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah. Are you telling me you purposefully lost?” questioned Tony. He silently jumped for joy. Maybe he could still date Loki after all! 

“That’s what I just said” Loki scoffed but all this talking took its toll on Loki. He coughed and hissed in pain. 

“Brother what is ailing you! Why do you keep mentioning dying?!” worried Thor. “If you were controlled by this Thanos person you do not have to fear punishment!”

“It’s too late for me Thor can’t you see?” Loki wheezed. 

“No brother I do not see!” Thor was panicking now. So was Tony. Loki couldn't die before he had even gotten to first base! 

Loki’s magic finally gave out and his glamour melted away. Instead of the partially injured Loki, there were familiar with it revealed Loki to be in a much worse state.

The Avengers gasped.

Loki was extremely malnourished and multiple wounds had opened up and were bleeding. Lots of his limbs were bent in all different directions if not shattered completely. He looked like he hadn’t slept in years. Tony didn’t want to know what he looked liked under his clothes. Whoever could have done this to a god was someone to be reckoned with. 

Thor finally understood the gravity of the situation. “Brother please don’t die! I just got you back!” he wailed. 

Loki turned to Clint, ”Sorry I messed with your mind” Loki murmured.

Clint looked torn. This person messed with his mind and Clint wanted desperately to hate him but if what Loki was saying was true he had also received the same treatment as well. 

“Tell Mother I love her Thor,” Loki whispered as he closed his eyes for the final time. 

“Noooooo!” Thor sobbed clutching Loki’s corpse to his chest. 

All the Avengers were shocked and the Hulk changed back into Bruce. Bruce was going to be sick. He smashed a mortally wounded man into the floor. 

Just then Loki’s body glowed and broke into tiny pieces of shimmering golden dust that floated away into the sky.

Thor stood up tears glistening in his eyes, “He is Valhalla now.”

The mood was tense and somber. Everything they thought they knew was turned upside down. Loki wasn’t the bad guy, he was just a puppet. While Tony was shocked at the death a small part of him lamented that he and Loki wouldn’t have a chance together. Man, they would have been a sweet power couple! 

Later Thor left with the tesseract and the Avengers didn’t know what to do with themselves. Loki mentioned some Thanos person, but they had no clue to who that person or thing was. 

However, after 6 months, Thor came back with what he said was urgent news. The Avengers convened on the newly named Avengers Tower, formerly Stark Tower to meet him. The Bifrost came down and Tony didn’t know what to expect. More bad news? But it surpassed his wildest dreams. 

“Friends look who came back!” he said gleefully. He shoved somebody in front of him. 

It was Loki or rather a slightly de-aged Loki. His hair was shorter and he looked quite a few years younger. But looking way healthier than last time and no less alluring. 

“My brother has beaten death and returned to me! We can now beat Thanos together!”

I guess the god or gods have smiled upon me thought Tony. He smiled; he got a second chance at Loki and there was no way he was going to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- now when I say de-aged Loki I mean like the Loki from the Agent of Asgard series. I don't do underage! (How old he supposed to be anyway in that series?) However it might be the Loki of Agent of Asgard series but I'm disregarding that whole arc things where young Loki killed himself and all that jazz. For the purpose of this story Loki was just reincarnated like this (even thought that is not how it works). The whole story line just made me sad so I'm not using it. I didn't include it in the tags because I wanted it to be a surprise even though you probably already guessed he didn't truly die (Loki never does (minus IW where I'm still hoping)).That aside I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm not to sure about the ending though....It seems kinda lack luster....


End file.
